Back 2 U
by NYUTENTAE
Summary: Kau dan aku memang berbeda. Kita tak ditakdirkan bersama. Yuta x Ten Yuta Nakamoto x Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. YuTen Yuta Ten NCT NCTU NCT127


**Back?**

.

.

Kembali? Aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Tidak akan.

.- -.

Sekarang aku baru merasa mengantuk. Setelah melewati hari yang sulit dan panjang. Akhirnya aku baru bisa tidur di pagi buta pukul 01:25 A.M KST

Baru beberapa menit aku tertidur, tapi sekarang aku sudah terbangun.

Ponsel pintarku yang berada disamping bantal sedang berdering. Pertanda ada sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

Kulirik lagi jam dindingku yang bergambar bola kaki itu, 01:27 A.M KST

.

.

 **Chitta10❤ calling**

.

.

Untuk apa ia menelponku di pagi buta? Haruskah ku angkat panggilannya? Atau tidak? Ah aku bingung!

Panggilan ini dari orang yang baru baru ini masuk dalam daftar masa laluku. Orang yang pernah kumiliki, orang yang juga pernah kucintai. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya tapi, di satu sisi seperti ada yang mendesakku untuk mengangkatnya. Ah aku masih saja bingung dan ragu.

Baiklah aku akan mengangkatnya, dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akupun mengangkat telpon itu. Dan yang pertama terdengar oleh ku adalah kau yang berbicara sambil menangis terisak isak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

. . .

\+ aku merindukanmu hyung hiks aku mencarimu hiks kemana mana aku tak menemukanmu hiks+

. . .

Aku benci kau yang menangis. Aku akan lemah hanya karna itu. Karena itu menyakitkan hatiku.

Membuat ku jadi tergugah untuk mengeluarkan suaraku yang tadinya tersendat di tenggorokan.

. . .

-Jangan mencariku lagi. Jika kau butuh aku, aku tak akan peduli please tak ada tempat untukmu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku takkan kembali padamu-

. . .

Sambungan telah terputus, karena aku yang memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu sayangku.

Aku sudah berjanji sebelumnya tak akan kembali padanya, tapi kenapa aku kalut sekarang?

.

Aku semakin kalut saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu menangis sendirian di sebuah taman. Taman yang biasa kita kunjungi berdua dulu. Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

Mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku mendengar jelas kau yang mengatakan ingin kembali padaku dalam tangismu itu.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi taman. Kenapa sekarang kau menginginkan untuk kembali ke duniaku?

Kau sudah tenggelam dalam kemewahan. Banyak yang sudah kau buang. Terlalu banyak. Bagaimana bisa kau membuang itu semua? Uang, berlian dan mutiaraku.

Aku sudah mencoba menjauhimu. Mengabaikan pesan singkat serta e-mail darimu. Tak ada satupun yang ku lihat atau baca.

Dari awal kau dan aku memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku benci itu. Kau dan aku memang berbeda.

Jangan mencariku. Jika kau butuh aku, aku tak akan peduli.

Please tak ada tempat untukmu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu sayangku.

.

Lagi, aku mengingatmu yang menangis lagi. Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau menangisiku begitu? Jangan membuat ku goyah. Kau tau? Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan luluh lagi oleh tangismu.

Jangan lakukan ini.

Jangan membuatku goyah.

Ini tak seperti yang sebelumnya.

Kau juga tahu.

Setiap kali kau melakukan ini.

Aku luluh lagi.

Mulai sekarang jangan mencariku lagi. Jangan pernah lagi.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu sayangku.

Ketika aku pergi, aku akan berlagak seolah tak ada yang terjadi

.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu.

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu sayangku.

Ketika aku pergi, aku akan berlagak seolah tak ada yang terjadi

Aku takkan kembali.

Aku takkan kembali padamu.

.- .-.

Sekarang aku baru merasa mengantuk. Setelah melewati hari yang sulit dan panjang. Akhirnya aku baru bisa tidur di pagi buta pukul 01:25 A.M KST

Baru beberapa menit aku tertidur, tapi sekarang aku sudah terbangun. Ponsel pintarku yang berada disamping bantal sedang bedering. Pertanda ada sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

.

.

 **Chitta10❤ calling**

.

.

Kulirik lagi jam dindingku yang bergambar bola kaki itu, 01:27 A.M KST. Kenapa ia menelponku di pagi buta begini?

Aku memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu. Aku berbalik memunggungi ponsel pintarku itu. Dan menutup mataku untuk melanjutkan tidurku yg tertunda. Serta membiarkan panggilan itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

 _Tutt tutt tutt_

 _. . . . ._

 _. . . . ._

 **NCT 127 - Back 2 U (A.M 01:27)**

* * *

Inspisari dari arti lagu favku karna part Yuta banyakan, dan favnya dia juga + idenya juga ditambah imaginasi abalku(?)

-NY 19 Jan 17-

. . . . .

Maaf aku malah post new story bukannya update yg story yg sebelumnya. Yg NCT Chat Group dalam pengetikan, dan sepertinya itu bakal jadi bagian yg terarkhir. Aku gk tau lagi mau ngetik apa serta aku juga malas bgt ngetiknya gk ada mood lagi. Mianhae. Bagi yg masih nungguin Because Chat aku pun gk tau kapan mo lanjutinnya. Mohon menunggu lagi ya hehe. Serta yg All seme (hyung line) x Ten itu bakal aku repost saat sudah jadi lebih baik. Ok, jadinya kepanjangan kan pesannya. Ah sudah deh. **Terimakasih. Read & Review jan lupa ya readers^^**


End file.
